Hayate
"Emi-chan, have you seen my headphones?" — Hayate Sasaki Hayate is the aloof, laid-back secretary of the Chocolate Dorm council, as well as the only child of the king of hell. Appearance Hayate has grungy midnight hair and red eyes, which gets its colour from his demonic DNA. He is almost always seen with a black leather jacket and red headphones, even during class. He is the epitome of the 'too cool for school' character and is often seen zoning out. Abilities Being the offspring of the Devil himself, Hayate automatically garners an array of demons to summon at his every command. He draws the symbols of specific demons on special summoning paper to open an underground portal for them. Every demon has different strengths and abilities, but they all swear allegiance to their young master (for the most part). Below is a list of demons Hayate is known to summon: * Emiko, a demon lord * Adatiel, an air spirit * Hell-Watchers, observers Personality Hayate seems to be particularly unmotivated and lazy. He is often seen napping, daydreaming, or silently listening to music. He tends to avoid conflict and other tasks that require substantial effort, unless his friends require assistance. He is the closest character to being a hippie. Relationships Hayate is either indifferent about who his father is or simply doesn't talk about it. He seems to accept that the demons he summons treat him with the utmost respect, often addressing him as bocchan or young master. In return for their efforts, Hayate often rewards them with small treats like pastries and other confectionaries. The demon he is closest to is Watanabe Emiko, who doubles as the Vanilla Dorm vice-president as well as a high-ranking demon lord. The two may seem alike in their deadpan banter, and this is because Emiko was given the task to raise Hayate from a baby; she is the closest thing Hayate may have to a parent and mentor. The two regard each other affectionately but claim they are not close. As a child, Hayate would address her as 'Emiko-san', but as he approaches adulthood he finds it more appropriate to call her 'Emi-chan'. In terms of the student council, the members either get along with him or ask why he lazes around and doesn't work (Daichi is often subject to this). Since he works in close contact with the male president, Eiichi, he helps out with school security as well. Backstory The king of hell, through his immoral preference for human women, had a rendezvous in Bali where he met and fell in love with a Japanese tourist. She would find out his identity but pursued the relationship regardless, eventually carrying his baby. Due to the severe complications of carrying a half-demonic child, the woman would die during childbirth. The king sought to give his son a normal human life, so he tasked his second-in-command Emiko with the raising of his child. However, he did want his son to one day overtake his throne in hell, and as such the child Hayate grew up in the human world with the knowledge of summoning demons. As one might guess, Hayate's surname is his late mother's maiden name. Read more: Birth of the Devil's Son Gallery Council.jpg EmikoHayate.jpg Studentcouncil.jpg Category:Characters Category:Council